The construction of structures wherein the load-bearing members are poles is often referred to as pole construction. While such a construction concept has been employed for several years, particularly in the construction of barns (i.e., pole barns), it is becoming a more popular construction technique for home construction due to the fact that the technique is inexpensive and relatively simple when compared to more conventional construction techniques.
Pole construction uses poles or timbers which may be either circular, rectangular or square and which are embedded and anchored into the ground. Support within the ground is provided by bearing pads, typically concrete, into which the pole is set. Thereafter, each hole is filled with a particulate medium such as gravel. The only excavation required for the structure is that for the bearing pads and poles. The poles provide not only the foundation for the structure, but also portions of the bracing and framework for the walls. Floor joists, walls and the roof are thereafter able to be secured to the poles for completion of the structure.
The ability to use longer pieces of lumber permits the structure to be completed more rapidly, and shorter construction time can be a great advantage in instances when bad weather is a consideration. Other advantages of pole construction include the elimination of scaffolding, reduction in the amount of sawing, minimum labor requirements, both the amount and skill level, the ability to use less lumber, the need for only simple hand tools, and high resistance to wind forces. While the pole-type construction technique which has just been described may be considered as somewhat "typical," there are a number of variations on this main theme. Some of these variations are disclosed by the following listed patents, each of which is discussed hereinafter.
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,618,146 Ciarlini 11/18/52 3,921,356 Hughes 11/25/75 4,229,919 Hughes 10/28/80 2,260,105 Hasenburger et al. 10/21/41 4,065,895 Shank et al. 1/03/78 3,216,163 Carew 11/09/65 2,438,604 Gogerty 3/30/48 2,308,248 Rehn 1/12/43 2,702,413 Kamisato 2/22/55 991,751 Salfield 5/09/11 ______________________________________
Ciarlini discloses a reinforced concrete column including a bracket and beam joint. The invention pertains generally to building construction wherein prefabricated and reinforced concrete elements are used, and of possibly some interest to the present invention is the disclosure of concrete piers which are disposed beneath the ground level for the support of hollow cement columns. These columns extend through brackets which in turn support and attach to main beams. There is no disclosure in this particular reference of utilizing either the brackets or the main beams for the support of an exterior wall.
Hughes ('356) discloses a system and method for erecting a structure elevated off the ground wherein post holes of approximately eight inches in diameter receive a pipe which is rigidly fixed in place by cement that is poured into the holes. A typical type of structure disclosed for this construction technique is a park bench. There is no disclosure that this method may be used to construct a home or residence nor is there any disclosure of using any portion of the frame to support an exterior wall.
Hughes ('919) is a continuation of the prior Hughes patent and thus, the disclosed concepts are the same.
Hasenburger et al. discloses a frame construction technique for buildings which has as an objective the ability to provide improved means for quickly and securely joining in rigid assembled relation the spaced vertical studs, floor joists, roof rafters and other similar frame members of a building. This object is presumably attained by the employment of mechanical fastening means which enable such connections to be quickly and inexpensively accomplished without marring or destroying the frame-forming members. Thus, the members may be dismembered without injury and in a completely intact condition for further service. This particular reference is believed to be of only limited relevancy with respect to the present invention.
Shank et al. discloses a wood building construction technique which includes a panelized wall and/or floor which does not require any masonry foundation. While this particular reference may be of general interest for the various ways of joining wood structural members together, its lack of any masonry foundation requires that the floor construction be placed directly on a gravel bed. The result is that the walls become load-bearing members. This reference is also felt to be of only limited relevancy to the present invention.
Carew discloses an integrated building framing and floor arrangement wherein a conventional I-beam is secured to a concrete footer and a leveling plate provides a support surface to which elongated wall panels may be secured. The entire construction concept which is disclosed relates primarily to steel I-beam and concrete construction and would not appear appropriate for residential construction. Additionally, the massive size and weight of the various construction members suggest a very time-consuming and expensive construction procedure thus deviating drastically from the desired objectives of pole-type construction.
Gogerty discloses a prefabricated and demountable house construction wherein homes are able to be prefabricated at a central point and then rapidly erected on the home site in order to provide both a sturdy building, yet a building that is capable of being dismantled and reerected at some other location. While concrete piers are used for the foundation, these are placed against the surface of the ground in order to provide an air space between the underside of the building and the top surface of the ground. Consequently, this particular construction technique does not employ the use of poles as the load-carrying members nor are the poles anchored into the ground so as to provide a secure and sturdy foundation. Additionally, the floor joists and supports do not extend beyond the poles so as to provide a rigid and strong support portion for an exterior wall, such as brick veneer. The ability of providing an exterior wall of a conventional nature permits the construction of a home which is conventional in virtually all regards, both as to structure as well as appearance. The one exception is that the home is constructed with pole-type construction techniques being employed so as to allow the home to be constructed quicker and in a less-expensive manner.
Rehn discloses a building construction technique which is particularly adapted to small cabins, roadside inns and similar structures. The construction technique employs a plurality of prefabricated wall units which are secured to a floor portion that is set upon a foundation. The floor portion of the structure is not utilized in any way to support the exterior, but rather the prefabricated wall portions which secure to the floor also rest upon the foundation thus making all of the walls load-bearing members for the remainder of the structure.
Kamisato discloses a prefabricated wall construction technique wherein a variety of wooden members are secured to one another in an attempt to make the prefabricated structure that results applicable to tropic environments. One characteristic of the construction technique that makes the resultant structure suitable for tropic environments is that the barest minimum of materials are used and the entire structure is supported by posts which are spaced at intervals and driven or otherwise secured in the ground. However, the outer wall also constitutes the inner wall and this wall portion is secured directly to the posts and in that regard becomes a load-bearing member for the entire structure.
Salfield discloses a building construction technique wherein vertical wooden members are secured to a sole plate which is thereafter attached or secured to a concrete or cement footing. The vertical wooden members are used to provide both support for the floor as well as the exterior surface of the structure. This particular reference is believed to be of only limited relevancy with respect to the present invention.
The more general nature of pole construction is disclosed by the book Low-Cost Pole Building Construction by Doug Merrilees and Evelyn Loveday, published by Garden Way Publishing, 9th printing, July 1979. Pages 8-22 offer a good general discussion of pole construction.
Of particular note as to all of the listed references and the publication, is that none disclose concepts or means to extend the floor joist outwardly beyond the poles so that these joists in combination with support plates and related structural members are able to support a conventional brick exterior. Consequently, it would be an improvement to these earlier concepts and structures to provide that capability so that the pole building construction may be used for more conventional housing, both as to structural details as well as exterior appearance.